1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to the storing of valuables, and more specifically relates to the storage of valuables in a safe that is disguised to look like a water processing apparatus such as a water heater, water softener, or pressure tank.
2. Background Art
Since the beginning of time, mankind has developed numerous devices and methods for securing valuables from theft. One common device for securing valuables is a safe. Most known safes have a key lock or combination lock on a door that provides access to an interior cavity that may be used to store valuables.
One problem with safes is the lock mechanism may easily be defeated by a skilled thief. In fact, skilled thieves can usually defeat a combination lock on most home safes by drilling in as little as twenty minutes or less. For these thieves, the valuables in a safe may be stolen by searching for a safe, and once located, by defeating the safe's locking mechanism, to access its valuable contents.
Another known way to protect valuables from thieves is to disguise the valuables so they are not readily recognizable as valuables to a thief. For example, one known device has the appearance of an unopened can of soda pop. The device has a threaded bottom that, once removed, allows placing valuables (such as jewelry) within the can. The threaded bottom may then be replaced, and the can may then be stored in the pantry or refrigerator. The valuables are secure in such a disguised container in two ways. First, a thief will generally not search a pantry or refrigerator for valuables. Second, even if the thief searches the pantry or refrigerator, the thief will generally not recognize the can as a container for concealing valuables because it looks like a traditional soda pop can. Note, however, that if the thief manages to locate the disguised container, he or she may easily access the valuable contents because the disguised container contains no lock mechanism. Even if the soda can disguised container were to include a lock mechanism, the entire container with its contents could be easily carried off and thus stolen by a thief. What is needed is a device for storing valuables that is disguised, that may be securely locked, and that is sufficiently large and/or heavy that it cannot be easily lifted and transported off-site by a thief.